


里番家族S1E1：呪われた男前編、地獄に舞い降りた天使

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [1]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S1E1：呪われた男前編、地獄に舞い降りた天使

01  
珍珍在看。  
陈斌知道。  
他伸出手在茶几上摸索，堆积的酒瓶和外卖包装袋里，万宝路干瘪的壳子中探出一段过滤嘴。就像是陈斌的人生，混乱、肮脏、干瘪，还有点完美的秩序存留，但也将要焚烧殆尽了。  
陈斌把烟叼在唇间，从沙发缝隙里捏出打火机点着，深吸一口。  
尼古丁，救世恩物，清醒的人想用它买醉，不清醒的人想用它提神。淡青的烟雾在蜡烛摇曳的火光里，仿佛某种不祥的怪兽，张牙舞爪试图缠住陈斌的脖颈。  
陈斌咬着过滤嘴，拍了拍白发男人的脸颊。  
“别他妈装死。”他嘴角带笑。“老子知道你没晕过去。”  
陈斌的嘴唇不薄，甚至是多情的厚度，然而他实在很薄情，不但薄，还滥，珍珍死后，从这张薄情又滥情的嘴唇里吐出来的字句也都变得刻薄。  
他抽出自己的老二，把套子摘掉，打个结，塞进白发男人嘴里，然后慢条斯理地换了一个新的，继续操干。  
珍珍在看。  
她——嫉妒，或许嫉妒。右脸上被柏油路的凹凸蹭掉的皮肉鲜血淋漓，头发丝黏在上头。珍珍有一双很美的大眼睛，精心贴的假睫毛让她的眼睛显得更加有神采，然而这双眼睛现在大睁到眼白占据主要部分。  
陈斌用没拆封的保险套袋子贴着金威廉漂亮的侧脸。  
“我可以搞你一晚上。”他说。“嗯？”  
金威廉的眼睛也很美，有点杏眼的感觉，可是没有过于秀气，这双眼睛茫然地盯着陈斌家沙发扶手上的一个洞，烟头烫出来的。金威廉的嘴唇也有点厚度，上唇薄，下唇厚，是个薄情重欲的人。实际上人的品性与天生的面相并不完全相符，金威廉喜欢追逐肉欲，但他更喜欢善待感情，今天不过是战队赛事失利之后的自我发泄，他本以为这男人体贴温和，应当有个长辈样子，可是他忘了不到十岁的差距其实不能形成太多的含蓄，况且这男人已经处于精神不正常状态很久了。他的猫唇半开，四个套子的尾端从唇肉间伸出来。  
你不是这样子的。  
珍珍捂着嘴巴。  
陈斌，你不是这样子的。  
她不懂——从她死的那刻开始，她就认定陈斌应该一直是爱着她又出轨的样子，陈斌会有点强势，但归根结底，更多的是温柔。  
陈斌应该是个温柔的情人。  
珍珍捂着耳朵。  
我不认识你了。  
你不是我男朋友。  
你不是陈斌。  
她趔趄一步，呈现实体的身体诡异地穿过了门板。从未有那么一刻，她希望自己身处地狱。倘或此时身处地狱，那么眼前的陈斌就不是真的。  
可她尚在人间。  
不。  
珍珍转身狂奔，她忘了自己是个幽魂，压根儿不需要走楼梯，只消穿过那些坚实的钢筋与混凝土，就可以到达任何地方。  
我不会再来了。  
珍珍想：在车祸里死掉的不是我，是陈斌，他已经死了。  
她没有想过，是她把陈斌变成这样的。  
陈斌掸掉长长一截烟灰，珍珍走了，电力供应还没回复，但那些白蜡烛不再抖动，它们像是深夜教堂中等待神迹降临的火焰，见证着天使怎样收敛翅膀，穿过半开的花窗，虔诚地跪在神像面前祈求。  
——用光辉和羽毛救赎世人。  
救赎唯一的世人。  
“你的嘴唇真好看。”陈斌躬身，贴着金威廉的耳朵。“适合含东西。”  
金威廉的手机响了好几次，陈斌没管。他只是怡然自得地享用着送上门的小东西，哪怕对方已经什么都射不出，连肉穴都被操到没法好好夹紧阴茎。最后一个套子，陈斌塞进了金威廉的肠道里。几下响声之后，灯亮了，陈斌把金威廉的衣服丢到他身上，完全没有让他留宿或是借用浴室的意思。  
陈斌从茶几上摸到一根烟屁股，点着之后说：“下回别随便摇附近的人了。”  
金威廉迟钝地转过眼珠，看着他。  
“要不是套子不够，我真的会搞死你。”陈斌看着金威廉，灯光下他居然毫无瑕疵。需知一夜情的遮掩就是夜色，在昏暗的光线里，一切不完美都变得美丽，好像出轨也成了芬芳的蜜恋。他本来以为这个男人大概只算个可以插入的肉洞，有一张不错的嘴唇，其余地方兴许倒胃口的很，可是灯亮了，金威廉像是自有光源，不遑多让的辉煌着。  
细瘦的腰肢上都是陈斌的指印，很多已经开始发青发紫。  
真可怜。  
陈斌想：是的，遇到我，他真是可怜。  
但是陈斌一点都不同情他。  
每个人都要为自己的选择付出代价。  
金威廉缓了好一会儿，才爬起来穿衣服，他甚至没有把肠道里的套子弄出来，只是把嘴里的套子吐了出来。过多的果味润滑液掺在一起，变成某种甜腻的回味。  
他拿起自己的手机，离开了陈斌的家。  
灯亮着，但是陈斌觉得，好像屋子里又暗了下去。  
=tbc=


End file.
